Nobody's Home
by fishylishy
Summary: Sorrow is not only mental, but rather, it controls her. Midna cannot find where she belongs. Oneshot. Songfic--Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne. Rated HIGHER T... Very sad, but please read and review!


**Okay, guys. This one took FOREVER for me to write. The song is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Truly, it's a beautiful song that doesn't seem to be as "depressing" and "dark" as Evanescence. WARNING: this fanfiction doesn't exactly have a happy ending! Please read and review. My first songfic/oneshot!**

Midna sighed, another sound of silk so unruffled that it was perfect—a perfectly beautiful sound. But even as she could still confer, still talk, there was something unbelievably indecent about her. The cause of the certain frailness to her blue tinted skin, the reason her body was so tall and so thin, the cause of sadness in her amber eyes, the reason that she never bothered to do anything with the satin orange hair that hung loosely at her shoulders. Her throat choked back the sobs that wanted to send her perfect, angel's body into spasms, letting her long fingers rip at the black dress she wore. To pound on the stone walls and to tear apart her complete marble bedroom set. The feeling she felt—the indecent sorrow.

_Well, I couldn't tell you._

_Why she felt that way—_

_She felt it, everyday._

_And I couldn't help her._

_I just watched her make,_

_The same mistakes again._

Slowly, Midna let her long, barefoot, silent legs raise her from the ground, her heart silent, as it had been when she had become an immortal twilight being—two seconds after she was born. She let herself glide past her marble furniture and fire place, into the long hallway in front of her. On the left end of the hallway was the conference room—her ultimate destination. A room of ancients who wore long, purple cloaks so that you could not see their details—counting her advisor, Ballina.

Putting on a scowl, she barged through the wooden door, rudely, knocking it off the brass hinges—which earned her the same, disappointed frown from the council. The same head shake from Ballina, the same fingers dismissing her.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

As soon as the iron door to her room slammed, Midna let her knees weaken, let her body fall to the stone floor, the coughs to upset her mouth as she crawled towards the glass balcony door, and the sad satisfaction as seconds later, she leaned over the balcony, longingly glancing towards a beam of light—the one that she had secretly created, and back towards the dark blue and pink Twilight, shaking her head between the two—confused, trying to find where she could call home.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home!_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside!_

Her bare body felt the rush of wind creep under the cotton blankets that the finest seamstresses had created to keep out the cold. Chilling tears wet her cheeks, ever so swiftly drying. Something inside Midna's stomach ached, a sharp pain, ever so swiftly spreading up her chest, up her throat, into her brain. Searching. Searching for the memories, and as they were brought up, the pain sharpening as the memories lulled her gently to sleep.

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go, _

_To dry her eyes…_

_Broken inside!  
_

Midna silently jolted herself away from dreams—the dream of which she had been running blindly through Faron Woods in the Light Realm, calling for help, finally feeling a sharp stab in her back, falling to the ground in a limp bundle. "Home!" She screamed. "I want home!"

Dressing quickly in a long, red gown that dipped in a long V neck down to inches above her waist and, the dress itself, fell in a sparkly haze to her bare feet; Midna let the cold surround her as she resumed her saunter to the door, down the hallway, down two sets of servant's stairs dimly lit by the Twilight, and finally to the main hall's center—the porcelain Grand Staircase that led to the Throne Room and Dining Hall.

Several council members and guards sat at the long, teak dining hall table, gaping at her as she walked briskly into in the room. Her fake smile instantly melted, her arms folded evenly across her small chest. "What, aren't you going to _say_ something?" She asked, her wide eyes narrowing as she saw Ballina's gaze. Sighing, she turned to the rest of the people, who still had their mouths open in perfect 'O's'. Annoyance building inside her, she spat out, "Close your mouths, you'll get flies in there."

A low hiss escaped Ballina's lips. "Midna, you may not eat here with us. A servant will bring you your food—in your room."

_Open your eyes…_

_And look outside._

_Find the reason why._

_You've been rejected._

_And now you can't find,_

_What you've left behind._

"Maybe they thought my clothes were too…slinky. Perhaps I should change before going into the throne room…" Her mumble trailed off as her room's door closed, as she made her way towards her dresser and wardrobe. She glanced quickly through the open dresser doors, pulling a long, gray robe out and draping it over her dress. She glanced at herself in the wardrobe mirror—she looked fairly covered. "My headpiece will be perfect with this!" She decided, reaching into the dresser again, only to find that her Fused Shadow Shard headpiece was gone. "Oh." Her whisper was inaudible as she slunk to the ground, misery running from the icy floors and into her soul again.

Ganon had destroyed that headpiece. Link had teased her about that headpiece.

Link.

Her weeps did no good—and she knew that they would do no good. Her wails raised an octave as her choices finally hit her. Link was gone and that she could not go back to him.

After her tears formally dried, their salt sticking to her cheeks, Midna sighed. "I suppose…that…I'll….head…to…the…throne…room…"

_Be strong,_

_Be strong now._

_Too many,_

_Too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs…_

_Where she belongs._

The throne room was chillingly empty as Midna adjusted herself into the grand, velvety throne itself, overlooking the castle hallways on her sides, the red rugs beneath her that were nailed into the stone. A drawn out sigh escaped her lips before she called out, "Don't everyone press their issues on me at once!"

Silence.

"Midna?"

Where was that sound coming from—it was Ballina? It sounded like she was all around Midna. As her eyes darted around the room, she felt a heavy drop on her, and a needle piercing her arm. A burgundy rag fell over her eyes, but they stayed wide open.

Moments later, Midna let her eyelids droop heavily over her eyes, her mind in a strange haze, so tired…

"Take her to her room—I'll take over for the day, or however long she needs to _recover_ from her journey. Make sure that she does not leave that room." It was Ballina's voice, a smugness in it. Midna wanted to cry out, to claw at the strong arms that dragged her away, but she could not will her arms to move.

_She wants to go home!__  
__But nobody's home…__  
__It's where she lies,__  
__Broken inside!_

_No place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside!_

Midna struggled against the arms in her dreams. In the dream, all was dark, and there were long, skeletal arms reaching towards her. She blindly ran from them, racing towards a dim light. She saw Link, at Faron Spring, holding hands with the blonde girl from his village. He frowned at Midna, dismissing her. In the distance, she saw the dim twilight. She stumbled towards it, to see Ballina waving her away. She turned, desperately glancing at the bony arms in the distance. She fell to the floor, misery in her once again.

___Her feelings she hides,_

___Her dreams she can't find!  
She's loosing her mind,_

___She's falling behind…_

When her eyes flickered open, she realized she was standing straight up, near her door. Her mouth hung open, her throat hurt. Shock crossed into her as she saw her door was bolted shut with magic-proof iron bars. "Hey!" Midna's voice was unbelievably small and hoarse.

Suddenly the memories slapped her in the face. Letting out an ear piercing scream of denial, she flung her body against the bars. They sent a shocked cry from her as she fell backward from the magnetic force. "Let me OUT!" She screeched, knowing that her own guards were on the other side of the door, listening to her wails. "I'm NOT insane!" She was sobbing now, because she could not find her memories of Link. She could only hear his voice, slipping away farther into her sub conscious. "No," She whispered, crawling backwards from the door, her eyes wide as tears fell. "NO!" But it was all in vain. Midna cried out again, ripping her attire that clothed her at the moment in protest of the memories slipping away. Her mind suddenly would not let her move, but instead let her body fall onto the floor limply in a faint.

___She can't find her place,_

___She's loosing her pace,_

___She's falling from Grace!_

___She's all over the place! Yea, yea!_

Her eyes did not flicker, but rather shot, open. The thoughts and anger and sadness and frustration sent her flying at the door, pushing her weight against it. The bars did not budge, and she backed up. Letting out a small smirk, she ran across the room so fast that her breath caught as she lunged against it—to of course, no avail. The rhythm of her slamming against the door continued until the magical proofing from the bars zapped Midna, lifting her into the air, letting her hang there breathlessly for a moment. "Go on, drop me!" She yelled, and her feet took most of the ground's sharp force as she slammed onto the ground with no pain.

_____She wants to go home,_

_____But nobody's home!  
It's were she lies,_

_____Broken inside!  
_

Effortlessly, she lifted herself up from the ground, dusting herself off. "Is **that** all you've got?!" Fury caught her unexpectedly, her voice rising an octave about mid-sentence.

"Just let me go back!" She pleaded. "Please let me go back! I want to go home!" Finally, the pain caught up to her, sending her spiraling onto the bed so that she did not collapse. "I want to go back, I don't want him to fade away from my life! I want to go HOME!" The pain resided as she heard his wind chime voice filled her mind. Be strong… "I can't be strong!"

_____No place to go,_

_____No place to go._

_____To dry her eyes,_

_____Broken Inside!  
_

The blankets were too hot now—they had grown hot by Midna's movement, so fast, so graceful, not stopping. As she rolled out from the bed, she saw her reflection in the__wardrobe mirror. A beautiful, immortal disaster. Her clothes in shreds, tattered and destroyed. Wide purple bags under her twilight colored eyes. Streaks of salt lining her cheeks from where the tears had frozen onto her cheeks. Her orange hair, straight and unruffled, down on her shoulders. A cold feeling of hate flowed through as she realized that nobody cared if she cried.

_____She's lost inside,_

_____Lost inside…_

_____Oh…ohhh…yeah…_

Midna slowly turned from the mirror, her feet dancing themselves to the window sill steps. The only part of her room that she knew she could destroy. Her thoughts raced. The streak of light. That streak of light in the eternal twilight—she needed it, and her chances to get to it were impossible because of the thick, resistant glass in front of her. Memories of the day she became ruler filled her mind, her happiness that had led to this indecent sorrow now. The day Zant invaded. The day she meant Link. The day she left Link.

_____She's lost inside,_

_____Lost inside…_

_____Oh…ohhh._

Not bothering to let out a cry, Midna snapped her arm forward, leaving a deep indent in the glass but not breaking it. She wanted to give up. Her body went numb, her heart waiting for her knees to fail. Try, Midna! TRY harder, Midna! Link's beautiful chimes struck her again, his face lost in her memories. With one final gasp, she threw herself against it, and in seconds she flew out into the twilight, at peace with herself. She did not bother to look back to the shattered glass.


End file.
